


Fireworks and Cowboys

by whovianhalfblood



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kid!Fic, daddy!Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhalfblood/pseuds/whovianhalfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Nine. The Doctor, Rose, and their kids are going to see American Independece Day celebrations, but little Jack's swimsuit is torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bit of drabble for a timepetalsprompts weekly prompt "fireworks/fireflies," "lost/torn swimsuit," and "children+summer."
> 
> Proof read by Anjion on Fanfic.net

The Doctor had decided to take his wife and kids to see what Independence Day celebrations in America were like. And so he was in the console room doing some maintenance, alone, while Rose helped the kids with getting swim suits, sunscreen, towels, and changing into more suitable clothes for the heat they would be dealing with.

"Daddy!" At the tone of distress he heard, the Doctor twirled around to see 6-year-old Jack come running into the room, tears streaming down his face. He knelt down and wrapped his tearful son in his arms. "What's the matter? It's okay, Daddy can help. Just tell me what happened," he soothed the young boy.

"My swim suit has a-a rip in it and-and Pete said th-tha' I can't go swi-swimming or see the cowb-cowboys or the fireworks an-anymore." Jack hiccuped as he suppressed the sobs, then burst into tears again once he'd finished his explanation. The Doctor looked up to see Jack's twin brother standing in the entrance to the console room, a smug look on his face.

Picking up the boy who was crying, the Doctor stood up and faced his other son. "Pete, did you really tell Jack that?"

"Yeah." Pete sneered, but then he cowered under his dad's fierce glare that came as a result of his answer.

The Doctor had to fight the rising presence of the Oncoming Storm; it wouldn't do for his children to be punished by that side of him. He didn't understand why Pete loved to antagonize Jack so much, though, and it made him furious that one of his precious children would hurt another. "Pete, I'm of half a mind not to let you swim or go to the rodeo." Pete's eyes widened and he was about to protest that he'd only been teasing and that it wasn't fair, when the Doctor felt Rose's hand rest gently on his back and turned slightly to look at her. She was holding baby Ellie, and 9-year-old Ivy was just behind her with a bag.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm glad you're only of half a mind to keep Pete from joining us. Jack, it's okay. Mummy can fix it or the TARDIS will have a new one for you. Pete, Daddy's right, though. I think you should have to wait a little while before playing in the pool to think about your behavior. Does half an hour sound okay to you?" She asked the Doctor, who nodded curtly and set down Jack.

Pete sulked off, and Jack started tugging on his mum's had to his room. Rose sighed and handed Addy over to the Doctor, who cooed up at him, vanquishing any trace of the Oncoming Storm that might've lingered.

 


End file.
